


Two Weeks

by orphan_account



Category: Dream Team - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: End of the World, I am so sorry, M/M, Sad Ending, Slow Burn, as the world caves in by matt maltese was the thing that inspired this monster, please do not kill me for this, song fic but in the sense that i heard a song and had a whole story idea, there is no happiness to be had, this makes me cry writing it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:27:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27668861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: If you had two weeks to live, what would you do?After deciding the human race is too far gone and is well beyond saving, the government has decided to forcibly reset everything. They've announced that everyone only has two weeks to say their goodbyes, and after that, there will be nothing.Dream, George, and Sapnap decide to take this as an opportunity to meet up one last time before everything is gone, and certain feelings are unearthed.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Two Weeks

**Author's Note:**

> hello i'd just like to give a very big warning that this story deals HEAVILY with topics about the end of the world. if you think that will upset you, this is my invitation for you to turn back now.
> 
> also, if there is anything in here that the dream team would like me to remove, or if they would like the story down entirely, i will do it in a heartbeat. the last thing i want is to make people uncomfortable. 
> 
> one last thing - i do not actually ship dreamnotfound, but i was listening to as the world caves in and this idea came to mind and the writer in me was itching to escape and so this fic was born

When the news was announced, people worldwide shared a moment of utter fear and hopelessness. Yet not one person dared utter a word, dared take even a breath. It had to be a cruel joke, right? Was the human race really so far gone that they were being forced to restart? Everyone gathered around whatever screen they could, those without screens sitting worldlessly and wondering why the world felt so cold and so heavy. 

Governments across the globe had agreed to destroy the earth. As best as technology would allow, anyways. They had given everyone two weeks to say their final goodbyes. Two weeks and then they’d all be wiped out for good. There was no turning back, no changing anyone’s minds. 

And if there was a time to schedule a meetup between three best friends, now was that time. It started with a Discord call. The three friends were silent at first, completely unsure what to say knowing that the world would be ending in just two weeks. It was hard to imagine that they wouldn’t be here in two weeks. 

“So...” the first of the three spoke up, staring blankly at the red and blue icons of his two friends, face devoid of a reaction. 

“So?” the second replied, an accent settling over the word. He sounded tired, unlike the first of the three, who sounded so full of nothing and everything.

“So.” the third finished, leaning back to look at the flag laying on his wall. Soon, the state that flag belonged to would no longer exist. Nothing would.

“Sap... Nick. George. Where are.. Uhm. Where do we want to meet up?” The first friend asked, the words feeling heavy on his tongue. His mouth felt like it was full of sandpaper and grass.

“We could.. We could go to your house, Right Drea- Clay? Since it’s in the middle of where.. Nick and I live,” George proposed, propping his elbows up onto his desk and resting his forehead against his palms.

“I’m fine with meeting halfway. No matter where we go though, it’s probably not gonna cost much, right? Since... Y’know,” Nick didn’t want to say what was happening. Everyone knew what it was, anyways. There was no use in saying it. 

“...Yeah. I can pay for your guys’ tickets, if you want,” Clay offers, finally changing his expression to be one akin to sadness and underlying agony. He couldn’t believe this was real. He was certain he would wake up any moment and realise he had just been listening to As The World Caves In as he fell asleep. But something deep in his mind shook its head, for it knew this was painfully real.

“If.. If you want to,” was all George could manage. The man had only just woken up, and already had to deal with the knowledge that the world was to be ending in only two weeks. He couldn’t even process it fully yet.

“Then it’s settled. We’ll all spend the next two weeks at Clay’s and then...” Yet another unfinished thought from Nick that didn’t even need finishing. They all understood to some degree why this meetup was happening. 

Normally the three of them would be ecstatic to be meeting up, babbling back and forth at each other and joking about how the person whose house they’d be meeting at would smell so much worse with the presence of the other two. Normally, they’d be teasing and laughing without a care in the world. Normally, there wouldn’t be a nuclear explosion set to wipe the Earth out of the solar system in just two weeks. 

“I’ll start looking for flights for you two, then,” Clay utters halfheartedly. He then disconnected from the call, the telltale da da dum signalling that he was truly no longer speaking to them. Instead of immediately searching for flights, he turned to look out of his window. The sky was blue and pristine, as if the atmosphere had no idea of what was destined to happen to the very hunk of rock it protects. The birds tittered to each other, unaware that the strange, loud giants were to be eradicated. Hell, the birds were likely going to be wiped out as well. Only the humans knew of what was going to happen. Clay wished he had the bliss of not knowing about his own end. He wished he could be as careless as the birds and carry on with his day without a problem. But he was human. And he heard the news. And he knew he was doomed. And fuck, was it scary. 

Instead of giving into the fear that nibbled at his mind, as easy as it would be, Clay finally turned back to his computer screen to start typing in his searches. He’d typed them so much that he didn’t even need to think about the keys. He’d been on the site he always used to find flight prices more times than he could count, whether he was travelling or not. More often than not, it was the latter. He wanted to travel, wanted to see someone in particular constantly, but he couldn’t. Even though he could afford it. Even though his schedule allowed it. He couldn’t. He mindlessly typed in the starting points and destination and, once he had found sufficient airlines for his boys, he purchased the tickets. 

All Clay had to do now was wait for them to show up.

God was it hard to wait. 

It hadn't even been 3 hours since Clay purchased the tickets and he was already pacing as if George and Nick were just going to appear at his door if he paced hard enough. He knew that their flights weren't scheduled to leave until the next day, but waiting that long felt like he was already wasting too much time. Every second that passed could be a second spent with his two best friends on this earth. Why did he have to wait so long to see them? Why did he get so little time with them? Why why why? 

The dirty blond decided to take a shower to pass the time. He didn't necessarily need the shower, but the lukewarm water falling against his back was a nice distraction from the whirlwind of thoughts his mind was at that moment. He tried not to think about how he would never get to see Sapnap hit his 20s. He tried not to think about how he would never get to see his friends hit their next milestones. He tried not to think about how he didn't even have the time to meet up with all of his friends -- Bad, Ant, Tommy, Wilbur, Karl, Techno, and many, many more. He kept trying until the water was no longer assisting his attempts and keeping his mind from wandering. He quickly turned off the water and grabbed a towel.

Clay continued his pacing once he was in new clothes, glancing at his computer and wondering if he should play Minecraft to keep his mind off of the state of the world, but ultimately decided a game where the world can easily be erased and set to the beginning was not the game to play at the moment. Maybe he should call his friends again? No, they'd probably be trying to sleep so they could wake up early for their flights. Maybe sleep was a good idea? But the idea of closing his eyes and staying still for several hours felt like a crime. Instead, he went outside to his back porch and stared off at the sun. It was setting at this time, turning the sky a brilliant mix of reds and oranges and yellows and maroons. It seemed the sun was mocking the human race for being so terrible they needed to be blown out of existence. Clay had half a mind to flip off the knowing bastard. But he didn't. No, he simply stood there. Completely motionless, watching the smug sun sink lower and lower beneath the horizon, leaving the sky darker and darker in its wake. there was nothing in the sky. Thanks to light polution, Clay couldn't see the stars. It's as if they preemptively disappeared out of pity for the humans below. Clay huffs out a sigh, turning back and returning to the walls of his home. 

A soft mewl echoed throughout the house, and a furry friend emerged from Clay's hallway. Patches in all her glory strutted over to her human, stopping at his feet and pawing at his ankles. Clay bent over and gently scooped his furbaby into his arms. When he got the news, he hadn't even thought about her. When everything disappeared, so would she. And she'd have no knowledge of any of it. Clay almost envied her.

"I love you Patches. Did you know that?" Clay cooed at Patches, giving her a couple scratches on her chin. All she had to say was a little "mrrpf?" and content purrs. 

With his kitty in tow, Clay finally made his way back to his room and laid down in the middle of his bed. Patches was securely against his chest, ready to fall asleep in her friendly giant's arms. And it was then that Clay realised just how tired he had become. Mostly emotionally, but physically as well. And so, lazily petting his baby, Clay drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

There are now 13 days until doomsday.


End file.
